


Experimentation

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Jack and Clark are gay and Clark wants to tap that, M/M, Rarepair, Season 13 Episode 1: Lost and Found, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: It's not every day that Clark is blessed by whoever's above with the sight of a hot naked guy in real life, but today happens to be that day. It also happens to be the day he was just a few bases away from getting lucky with aforementioned hot guy.





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all already know what the fuck is up if you've seen this episode.
> 
> For Sarah ;)

Usually, Mondays suck.

Usually, Clark works from 10-6 at his mom’s boyfriend’s restaurant. There's a couple kooks that will wander in, and it's pretty funny to see Erin try and deal with it. Usually, hot naked guys don't show up with the weird amnesiac Luke Skywalker vibe going on demanding for his father.  
 _Usually_.

But today is no normal Monday, because Erin drags him over from where he was snickering over ‘buttshakes’ to look at the security camera.

“Holy shit!” he laughs and Clark’s eyebrows shoot up as he takes in the image of one incredibly attractive, incredibly nude stranger standing in their drive thru.

“Should I… call my mom?” Clark asks after tearing his eyes away from the screen and Erin nods. He gets his phone out and speed dials for her, pressing it to his ear as he walks to the side to peer out the window and try and see if he can get a better view.

“ _Hi, sweetheart. What's up?_ ”  
“Hey, mom. Uh, there's a guy here.”  
“ _A guy? Clark, you're eighteen. You can handle talking to boys on your own_.”  
“No, mom, Jesus. I mean, there is a naked guy standing outside the restaurant and I'm not sure what to do.”  
“... _How naked?_ ”

*

After his mom comes to get Mysterious, Hot, and Nude, Clark gets a ride over to the police station with them and plunks himself down behind one of the desks as his mom gently interrogates the guy. Unfortunately, he's now clothed.

His mom leaves after doing her police business and finding out his name is _Jack_ , and they get to talking.

“So you mean to tell me that you've never kissed anyone?” Clark asks incredulously and Jack looks up at him through his lashes. And damn, isn't that hot.

“I'm not entirely sure what that is.” he admits and Clark smirks.

“Wanna learn?” he asks and Jack shrugs. Clark extends a hand and Jack takes it, sitting down beside him on the cool floor of the police station. “If you want me stop at any time, push me away or say something, okay? If you're uncomfortable, tell me.” he says sternly and Jack nods.

“Relax.” Clark murmurs before leaning into to brush their lips together ever-so-slightly. Jack’s breath stutters as Clark presses forwards more firmly, and his hand comes up to cup Jack’s jaw. There's a tentative grasp at Clark’s waist, and he smiles and uses his free hand to push Jack’s hand into a tighter grip.

He rubs his thumb below Jack’s ear and the other boy’s mouth parts in a soft exhale, and Clark takes the opportunity to lick across the point their lips meet. Jack hisses into his mouth and Clark sways forward even more, Jack’s other hand paralleling his left as he grabs Clark’s waist.

“You're a fast learner.” Clark breathes after they break apart and Jack just smiles.

“It feels good.” he replies, and Clark feels a little thrill run through him.

“Can you come closer?” Jack asks, and Clark drops a hand to his knee.

“Want me in your lap?” he asks in return and Jack stares at the place where his hand is set for a moment.

“Yes.” he decides and Clark swings a leg over and positions himself comfortably so he's looking down at Jack.

He runs a hand through his own hair before Jack pulls on his shirt and drags him into another kiss, and the lights flicker overhead. Jack catches onto the methodical across the tongue, across the teeth pattern Clark is setting with his tongue fairly quickly, and it heats up as Clark presses himself closer and then he leans back to suck in a noisy breath of air.

“You're sure this is your first time kissing someone?” he asks, and Jack nods.

“Yes, but I learned from my mother.” he says seriously and Clark shoots him a funny look.

“Oh God, what the fuck? For real, if you're from around town you gotta introduce me to your dealer.” Clark laughs and Jack seems pleased to have made him smile.

The lights seem to really flicker in earnest as Clark’s hands drop to Jack’s chest and start to lower, both of them pausing to watch as they slowly dragged down against the fabric of Jack’s coat. They came to rest inconspicuously between where Clark’s legs were spread around around him, and the light in the corner winks all the way out. They didn't notice.

“Show me how to kiss again.” Jack whispers and Clark happily complies, chuckling as Jack shifts minutely beneath him, the sound turning to groan as Jack apparently decides he liked how that feels and starts moving more.

“That's ah- that's pretty nice.” Clark stammers as he rolls his hips a bit to gauge Jack’s reaction. His eyes are shut and his swollen lips are opened and delicious.

He's about to make a smooth comment about cherries when suddenly the door is thrown open and his mom rushes in, and they both scramble back from each other as she moves her gun between the two of them, and her wild expression softens before hardening again. She reholsters her gun, and Clark’s face burns as he tries to subtly cover up his hard on. Jack looks mildly inconvenienced.

“Were you about to have sex with a stranger in _my_ police station?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> not in my goddamn lobby!


End file.
